


Take Cover

by swimmingfrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfrug/pseuds/swimmingfrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds somebody who carries around a lot of protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Cover

* * *

It was a Friday night, and everything should have been wonderful, but it wasn't.

On top of having a flat tire, finding out all of his books were overdue at the library, and having the rent increased at his apartment, it was now pouring rain during Sam's “I am trying to calm myself down” walk. And now he's bumped into a guy that _had_ to be carrying a bag loaded with a crap ton of stuff that spilled all over the sidewalk.

_Having a bad day does not give you an excuse to be a bad person_ , Sam reminded himself. So he plastered on a sheepish smile and bent over to help the other man pick up all of his things.

“I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I just had a crap day today and-”

What the fuck.

What the _actual fuck_.

Sam froze. The stranger had condoms. The entire bag he was carrying was filled with freaking condoms. Why would any person have that many condoms on their person at any given time?! He glanced up and met the gaze of the person he bumped into, still holding a handful of damp condom packages.

“Yes, those are all condoms, and if you actually want to keep them, go ahead. I got them all for free,” the man said, and holy crap, Sam didn't know that eyes could actually be colored _gold_. 

“I, uh, no. I’m good,” Sam stammered, shoving them into the outstretched bag. He continued to gather the packets, fighting down his blush and refusing to make eye contact with gold-eyes-dude.

The man snickered all the while, and when they were done, he straightened up and offered a hand to Sam.

“Thanks for helping me pick up all of those,” he grinned.

Sam ignored the hand and got up by himself. And the guy just had to be cute, too, didn't he?

“It’s okay, it was my fault anyway,” he shrugged. He stood awkwardly for another heartbeat before turning around. “Look, sorry again. I’ll just be going now-”

The man was holding his wrist. Why was the man holding his wrist?

“Hey hold up. You said you were having a bad day. Well, I can’t just let you go off and mope by yourself,” he said firmly. “How about I buy you a drink?”

Sam thought about it for a moment.

“Why the hell should I trust somebody who I've just met and is carrying a crap ton of condoms?” he asked. He didn't moved his arm, and the other man didn't let go.

“Well, why not?” golden-eyes retorted. The eyes twinkled as he said, “Well, my name’s Gabriel. Why don’t we start with that?”

“Sam,” the response came automatically. “But seriously though. Why all the condoms?” Sam asked.

“I am a certified condom quality inspector. So I get lots of them for free. They make some crazy condoms though! Here, look-”

Gabriel let go of Sam’s arm and dug through his bag, probably to demonstrate what kind of condoms he’s picked up. Sam flushed and grabbed Gabriel’s arm to stop him.

“Dude, we are in the middle of the street. You can’t just wave condoms around!” Sam scolded, feeling rather exasperated. “How about you show me later?” he asked.

Gabriel’s initially confused face morphed into a smirk.

“Is that a request?” he asked lasciviously.

Sam felt his face flood with heat. He spluttered indignantly for a second before Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

“Chill out, man, I know that’s not what you meant. So how about we get that drink, then you think about making that offer again?” he asked.

Sam shook his head with a huff. He was crazy. Why else would he answer the way he did? It was probably just the effects of the stressful day he had. But that still didn't change his answer.

“Sure, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from drawsshits on tumblr.
> 
> The actual link to the idea can be found at:  
> http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/75727397907/quercusrubra-replied-to-your-post-yeah-but-like


End file.
